Ultimate Despairs
Character Group Bio The Ultimate Despairs are a group of 42 captured contestants filled with despair to work as underlings for the Legion of Despair, every contestant that has appeared in Season 2 is a member of the Ultimate Despairs, minus Meta Knight, and Super Ocelot, each member of the group has been given a new design to compensate for their new status as Ultimate Despairs, every character except Sonic, him unlike the rest of them only transforms into an already pre-existing form known as Corrupt Sonic, a manifestation of the evil corrupted in Dark Stamps' scepter. Appearances Veterans Sonic: Corrupt Sonic <- look here for more info on him. Shadow: His fur is now dark grey with blue instead of red. The Owl Twins: They now have a similar palette to the Duolingo owl. Wario: Clothes are now grey-scaled. Kirby: Textures of Astral Birth: Void. Yoshi: Darker green scale. Larry: He now has a bandana and a blue mask, along with new gloves. Iggy: His glasses are now goggles, along with new gloves. Roy: His shades are now cooler, along with new gloves. Bowser Jr: Now has one of Bowser's alts, with a smile on the bib, and a paintbrush. Bowser: Skin changes to one of his alts, bracelets now have chains. Boo: She now has a palette of a Bomb Boo. Paratroopa: His scales are now pastel-ish green. Woof-Woof: his fur is now black (primary) and dark grey (secondary). Waluigi: Clothes are a lighter gray-scale to Wario's. Toad: Hat and coat are now black. Waddle Dee: Skin is now grey-scaled with a red bandana. Flamberge: Skin and clothes change to her EX form. Newbies Gwen: Her teeth and hoodie have bloodstains, implying this form is more into Hard Vore. Garfield: Skin changes to a red-orange-ish. Clyde: His eyes have dilated downward and he has a knife. King Dedede: Skin and clothes are now a combo of his alts. Springtrap: Fur is now darker. Francisca: Skin and clothes change to her EX form. (Even though she isn't shown as an Ultimate Despair) Inky: Now has a bow-tie and a microphone. Metal Sonic: Has a Monokuma-like paint job. Blacklight Freddy: Colors have altered to black, dark grey, and red. Rotom: Skin is now dark grey, with a red aura. Brent: Has a skin of Toy Bonnie. (Even though he isn't shown as an Ultimate Despair) I.M. Meen: Clothes are now a combination of reds. Ennard: Hat is now black and red, with a darker endo-skeleton. Black Yoshi: He now has an ammo sash. Sonic P: Wears a time-stop watch. Circus Baby: Paint is now like Scrap Baby's. King K. Rool: Scales are now dark green. Paddington: Coat is now red, with a black hat. Akko: Uniform is now black. David: Skin turns red. Sucy: Uniform is now black. Natsuki: Uniform is now dark grey, skirt is red, and shoes are now dark grey as well. Piranha Plant: The white is now black, the red is darker, and the stem is a darker green. Bonnie: He wears a vampire cape. Role in the Show The Ultimate Despairs are the PS II Contestants filled with so much Despair they have no moral consequences and listen to anyone affiliated with the Legion of Despair, they were mainly created for the Plush Survivor: Ultimate Despair project, advised by Derpy, to turn every contestant in the show into an Ultimate Despair to serve in their army, after successfully capturing the rest of the contestants, they were sent to Lava Reef for the transformation to commence, before the transformation happened, Brent woke up and escaped along with Francisca, after Derpy's musical number, she was informed Mint, Violet, and the staff broke into Lava Reef and entered the facility, so she sent her underlings to release the Ultimate Despairs who were now transformed to fight and kill them, after Bonnie was defeated they went back to save the others, but before that happened, they had to fight the now evil contestants with the other 5 and then, some allies joined the action, after saving everyone, they escaped and the Ultimate Despairs were disbanded. Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Extras Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants